A Blue Star Has Fallen
by SoaringSparrow1318
Summary: I do not own anything but my OC. anyway this is my first story and here goes... I never saw it coming it was like life was telling me everything was gone. My family is dead and I can't do anything about it except run and try to fine a new life. I know cheesy but the story is much better I promise.


A Blue Star Has Fallen

Gotham City May 1st

Tiffiani's Circus had been in Gotham for two days, one month after Haley's Circus had its great loss with the Grayson family. Some of the acts were worried the same thing would happen to them if they performed tonight of course the ringmaster wasn't worried as he says his usual words...

RM:The show must go on.

As many of the acts complained the star act of the show stayed in their tent not wanting to get in the middle of the drama that was happening near by.

S:Mom why is everyone worried for us?

A:Because Silvia the last circus that was here...

S:You mean Haley's Circus.

A:Yes, when Haley's Circus was here most of the Grayson family died because someone sabotaged their act. The only one who didn't die was Richard Grayson you remember him don't you dear.

S:Yes I remember him I feel so bad I wish I was there when it all happen...

A:I know sweety but don't worry I'm sure he's in a nice home with a nice family.

S:Yeah I hope he's ok I haven't seen him in three years do you think he'll come tonight.

A:Maybe...Well come on we need to get our costumes on.

S:Ok mom.

After changing in their costumes for the show Silvia went off on her own when she heard something in the ringmaster's tent.

RM:No Zucco I told you once already I'm not paying for protection. My circus doesn't need protection.

Z:That's exactly what the ringmaster at Haley's circus said and look what happen to them.

RM:Get out now before I call the cops!

Z:Ok Ok but remember accidents do happen even in a circus.

Tiffani's Circus 10:21 9 minutes till showtime.

As Silvia and her parents head towards the trapsei's Silvia see's a man sightly cutting the ropes.

S:Mom what is he...

A:Come on honey it's almost showtime.

S:But mom...

A:Honey don't worry about it I know your nervous but all you need to do is do your best. Your my little Bluejay remember you'll soar high to your blue star.

J:That's right little Blue don't be nervous ok? Well come on the shows about to start.

RM:Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to "The Fallen Angels"

Silvia's mother goes on the trapesis first and then her father as they perform there graceful stunts on the trapiesis. Silvia was about to join them when she heared a snap and saw the ropes break she turned and reached out for her father who began to fall and tried to grab his hand but all she felt was her father's fingertips. Silvia looked into her father's eyes when she heard him whisper her name one more time.

J:Silvia

She then looks away with tears in her eyes as she heard the sickening crack of her parent's bodies as they land on the floor. She then looked up as the crowd screams and looks for the exits of the tent, but she see's only one man stands up in the crowd, one man who smiles at the pain he caused, the monster who claps at the scene before him, that man...Tony Zucco.

Big Top Tent 11:45pm

The police had arrived about 4 minutes after this nightmare happened and have been looking at the crime scene ever since. Batman arrived with Robin to see if they could help.

CG:Oh good your here Batman... I guessing your wondering what happen.

B:Someone sabotaged The Fallen Angel's act it looks like the same M.O Zucco used to kill the Grayson family.

Robin looked down in sadness at the mention of his family name, but quickly looked back up pretending nothing happened.

CG: Right we're still tracking him down and we beileve he couldn't have gotten far so we will be able to catch him soon.

B:Thank you Comissener.

R:Where's the girl?

CG:Oh she's with Detective Bullic she told us everything poor kid losing her parents is the worse thing that could happen to her I just hope she doesn't end up in an orphange like most kids do.

Suddenly Detective Bullic storms in with panic.

DB: Comiss the kid's gone.

CG:What do you mean she's gone.

DB: I turn my back for one second and she took off I don't know where she went.

CG:We need to find her now. Will you help us Batman? Batman? I really hate it when he does that.

Somewhere in Gotham. 11:55pm

Silvia ran though the silent streets of Gotham after the deaths of her parents she knew the circus couldn't take care of her and she was scared of going to an orphange. As she ran she could hear the police sirens and knew they were looking for her, as they came close she turned into an alleyway letting the cars go by. She pulled her coat tighter around her body trying to keep warm on the cold Gotham streets. A few minutes passed as she heared the sirens fade away. She then pulled something out of her pocket, it was her mask the one her father gave her the day she first started training to be an acrobat. It was a domino mask like the one Robin wears with his suit except it shined blue instead of black. She held it close and began to cry at all the memories, when suddenly she heard someone else start crying. She got up to see a man was crying for some reason.

S:Excuse me sir, but why are you crying?

J:Oh it's just there's no happiness in my life, if only I had something or someone to keep me happy.

S:Why? What's wrong?

J:Well you see my wife can't have children and I've always wanted one that I could raise for my own.

S:Oh I'm sorry sir I wish I could help.

J: What about you punkin where are your parents?

S:Oh um...I don't have any anymore they died.

J:Aw I'm sorry kiddo. Hey how about I adopt you that way we're both happy. You get a family and I get to raise a daughter of my own.

S:That would be nice.

J:Well then come on let's go home. Tell me kiddo what's your name?

S: Silvia Jhonson sir.

J:Wait are you the kid whose parents just died?

S:Yes sir. Um...What is your name sir?

J:Hmm...Don't really have a name but you can call me The Joker.

Silvia gasped when she heared his name and saw his face, but she didn't run. Unlike most people Silvia felt safe and as they left into the shadows Silvia drops her mask and leaves her old world behind.

Gotham Rooftops 12:10am

B:Where do you think she went?

R:Huh? What?

Robin pulls himself off the railing trying to pretend he was dazing out instead of falling asleep to no avail.

B:Tired?

R:No I'm not just dazing out.

B:Well focus we need to find her.

R:Right right. (Rubs eyes sleepily when Batman turns his back.)

Batman smirks already knowing his ward is tired, but decides to let him suffer. They jump across a couple more rooftops before Batman thinks he see's something in an alleyway. He goes down there and looks around and see's a blue mask knowing that something happened here. He heads back up to find Robin fast asleep. He smirks to himself and picks Robin up and takes him back to the Batcave.

Dick's Room 3:56am

Dick wakes up in his room still in his costume but his mask on the bed side table. He soon gets up and heads down to the Batcave to fine Bruce still awake on the computer.

D:Have you found her Bruce.

B:No Dick not yet.


End file.
